Fly Away
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: Based off of the song Fly Away by JoJo One-shot! Read!


**Here is the happy D Gray Man oneshot. I was inspired by the song "Fly Away" By: Jojo. Check the song out and you'll get the fic a little more. Enjoy! And sorry for not updating. I had to go to the hospital.**

0o0

I walked in the direction of gate 23, so that I could board my plane to France. I had finally gotten into, "Fleurs de la passion", a prestigious boarding school for the arts. I was finally going to be able to chase after my dream of becoming a fashion designer. I know I should have been happy, and I was, but I was also very sad.

My sadness was linked to my boyfriend of the last five years since I was eleven, Kanda Yuu. I sat down when I read the flight board and saw that my plane had and hour delay. my thoughts ranged from when we met, to this morning before I stormed out of my house, not wanting to remember everything that happened there.

0o0 (Normal POV)

Our first meeting.

"Kanda-nii! Come meet my new friend!" Six year old Lenlee said to eight year old Kanda. Without saying anything, he followed the little girl over to a white haired kid. He saw Lenalee and smiled. "Hey, Lenalee!" He yelled as Lenalee finally stopped dragging Kanda. Kanda was blown away by the kids smile and having such an unknown feeling of "liking" someone, he admittedly threw and insult at him.

"Who's this Beansprout?" Kanda had asked and seven year old Allen had scrunched up his face in confusion. It was the cutest thing he had ever saw. "What's a , "beansprout"?" He asked and Kanda ruffled his hair and smiled. "Nevermind that." He said and Allen pouted. "What?" He whined and laughed when Lenalee made a funny face.

Middle school.

"Bakanda! Where'd you put my bag?" Eleven year old Allen aske twelve year old Kanda. Allen had spent the night over so that they could go to their first day of middle school together. Kanda threw Allen's bag at him, which said boy caught with much ease. "Shut up, Beansprout." He said and smirked when Allen attempted to bash his head in. When they had finally exited the house and were close to the school, and had stopped and Allen looked at him in irritation. "Why are y-" Allen was stopped by a pair of lip being pressed onto his. "Go out with me." Kanda mumbled when Allen broke the kiss for air.

He smiled and still a little dazed, nodded his head. "Okay. Come one, we'll be late if we don't hurry." Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and they ran to the school as to not be late.

The beginning of high school.

Sixteen year old Allen laughed as his best friend Lavi, who was seventeen, blushed as his eighteen year old boyfriend, Tyki, kissed his cheek. Fifteen year old Lenalee threw a pointed look at Allen and seventeen year old Kanda. "How about you two kiss? Give us a show." She said. Now it was Allen's turn to blush. Kanda smirked and gratefully obliged. As their kiss went on, wolf whistles and laughing could be heard in the background.

Honestly, Allen didn't care. He was sure Kanda didn't as well.

The day they found out Allen was going to the school.

"You're not actually going to go are you?" Kanda asked. "I don't know Kanda. If I don't go, I'll lose the only chance I have to be what I've always wanted to be." Allen answered. Kanda had looked at Allen indiscriminately. "You're seriously going to go?" Kanda asked with disbelief. "Well yeah. Why are you so surprised?" Allen asked. "So you're going to throw away everything we've created to chase after some stupid dream that may or may not happen?" He asked with venom.

"You can not be serious! A stupid dream? I've wanted to be a fashion designer my entire life! Even before I met you!" Allen yelled at him. "So its more important than me? Than our love?!" Kanda yelled back. Allen hesitated in answering and Kanda took that as a yes. He picked up his things and left Allen's house without further discussion.

This morning.

Allen's alarm clock had went off, sadly reminding him of the fact that he would be leaving today. It told him that he had to go now. At breakfast, Allen's phone rang repeatedly.

He didn't answer it because it was Kanda. After finishing breakfast, he quickly stuffed his things in his trunk and left the house, not wanting to remember all the pleasant moments he spent in it with his other half.

0o0 (Allen POV)

I looked up as I heard my name being called. I shot up when I saw exactly who it was. Kanda. Before I could get any words out, he had embraced me. The tears started immediately. Just knowing that I wouldn't be able to wake up and see his face or just walk out my front door and see him waiting for me, made me cry more. How could I leave him? How could I give up my dream? Just knowing that we'd be waking up separately killed me inside. I didn't know whether to change my life or miss my flight. Luckily, I didn't have to choose. Kanda released me from his grip but I made sure to connect our hands.

"I'm so sorry. I acted so dumbly and only thought of myself. I didn't want you to leave so I acted brash and yelled at you. Your dream is not stupid. So...so go. I won't keep you away from your dream. But you have to promise me something." I nodded and squeezed his hand tighter when an announcer said that my plane was there and would now be boarded.

"Promise to write and I'll write you back. Call me every morning and night and don't get mad if I blow up your phone if you don't. Promise me you'll achieve your dreams. Promise me, Allen." He said. I smiled and nodded my head frantically. "Yes, I promised" and Kanda leaned forward. I nudged our noses together and he looked me in the eye. "Promise not to love another?" He asked. We wrapped our arms around one another and I smiled.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." i said and connected our lips. I melted into the kiss but had to pull away, reluctantly, when the announcer said that it was the last call to get on the plane.

I picked up my things and turned to Kanda. "I'll visit every holiday break. You don't love anyone else either, okay?" I asked. Kanda chuckled and nodded his head. "Make sure you look out for Lenalee and kick Tyki's ass if he does anything Lavi doesn't like." I said, lingering. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Go on now before you miss your flight." He said with a dismissive wave. I nodded and began my small walk to the terminal.

Before I reached it, I turned around and looked Kanda in the eye from across the room and yelled so he could hear me, "I love you, Yuu!" He smiled, which was rare but cute and yelled back, "Dumbass! I already knew that! But if it makes you feel better, I love you too, Allen!" He said my name, another rare occurrence, and a tear slipped from my eye.

Not wanting to show my pain of leaving, I turned, handed the flight attendant lady my ticket and walked onto the plane and took my seat. I vaguely remember seeing a tear slip from Kanda's eye as I flew into the sky with the plane.

I got to fly away, Kanda. But I'll be flying back soon.

**A/N: Well, here you go! Review!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
